


Burned Letters

by MikaIruna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Harry Potter, Children, Crying Harry, Hurt, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sad Harry Potter, Song: First Burn (Hamilton), Songfic, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaIruna/pseuds/MikaIruna
Summary: Draco yang hanya peduli dengan reputasinya, tidak memedulikan Harry yang sakit hati atas ulahnya.Songfic: First Burn - Hamilton[Ini fanfic pertama di AO3, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya ^^]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Burned Letters

Di ruang tamu, Harry duduk dengan menatap surat-surat yang ada di tangannya. Perapian menyala dengan terang, memberikan rasa hangat di akhir Januari ini.

Perlukah ia berkata jujur? Apa yang Draco telah perbuat? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Mengapa ia mau menikah dengan pria itu? Pria yang hanya mempedulikan reputasinya.

"Harry?" Ah, pria itu lagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Perlukah aku menjawab?" Ia meremas surat yang ada di tangannya, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dimana anak-anak?" Draco berjalan mendekat.

"Pergi jalan-jalan ke taman."

**[Music Start]**

Draco duduk disamping Harry.

"Apa masalahmu?" Harry hanya menatap Draco dingin.

"I _saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you. I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine._ " Harry berdiri, lalu menatap perapian.

Ia lalu berbalik, menatap Draco.

" _Do you know what Hermione said when I told her what you'd done? She said, 'You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun' "_ Ia meremas kertas ditangannya.

Draco mencoba melangkah ke Harry.

" _ **Don't** , take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you._"

"Har--"

" _ **Don't** , think you can talk your way. Into my arms, into my arms."_ Ia berjalan kearah perapian.

" _I'm burning the letters you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want_." Ia menatap tajam Draco.

" _I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn._ " Ia menatap kertas di tangannya.

"I _'m re-reading your letters. And watching them burn_." Ia melempar surat-surat itu ke perapian.

" _I'm watching them burn_." Ia melihat kertas itu terbakar.

Draco terkejut atas sikap Harry. Ia kembali menatapnya. Lalu, menunjuk kearah nya.

" _You published the letters she wrote to you._  
_You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_." Ia berjalan mundur.

" _Heaven forbid someone whisper, 'He's part of some scheme'_." Ia berjalan kearah Draco.

" _Your enemy whispers. So you have to scream!_ " Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Draco.

" _I know about whispers. I see how you look at Daphne's sister._ " Ia berbisik lalu berdiri.

"A--"

" _ **Don't**! I'm not naive. I have seen women around you_." Ia menyeringai.

" _ **Don't** think I don't see. How they fall for your charms! All your charms!_" Ia berteriak frustasi. Air mata yang tahan pun keluar tanpa ia minta.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Harry reacted when you broke his heart_." Ia kembali berjalan ke perapian. Lalu, mengambil surat di kantongnya.

" _You have thrown it all away_." Ia melempar lagi surat yang ada di tangannya.

" _Standback, watch it burn_." Kertas itu terbakar habis di perapian.

" _Just watch it all burn._ " Draco tak mampu berkata apapun. Air mata mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" _And when the time comes, explain to the children! The pain and embarrassment you put their mother through_." Ia menghentakkan kakinya.

" _When will you learn that they are your legacy? **We are your legacy!**_ " Ia menangis kembali.

" _If you thought you were **MINE**!_" Ia meremas ujung bajunya.

" **DON'T!** "

**[Music End]**

Harry lalu pergi meninggalkan Draco yang terduduk penuh penyesalan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Dapet inspirasi gara-gara dengerin lagu First Burn.  
> Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang baca.


End file.
